Phantom
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: First try at this, after a challenge from someone... Dan Phantom comes back in the scene, just as Danny is suffering from an illness related to his ghost form... lightsided, i guess...
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom**

Disclaimer: This is my first time at writing in this category, and having only seen one episode that peaked my interest, The Ultimate Enemy, given to me by a friend, who made it his job to let me see the Light Side, whilst he is a Dark but ultimately Lightsided follower, whilst I follow the Dark Side in its entirety.

Enfin, this is what I cooked up, just because Dan Phantom rocks… Danny's Descent into hell…

**

* * *

Fenton

* * *

**

Daniel 'Danny' Fenton just sat there. He looked at the English teacher, Mister Lancer, as the bearded overweight man stared back intensely.

"And what is the answer to the question, Mister Fenton?"

Danny looked at the man, noticing that he should have answered immediately, but hadn't out of fear for the man. Why he, a half ghost, would be afraid of this man was simple. This was the man who controlled his fate, his career in the future.

"B?"

He squeaked out uncertainly. Mister Lancer seemed to look at Danny for a moment, then at the board and noticed that the answer was correct, and granted Danny a moment of reprieve, giving him a rather bored gaze.

"And please explain to me why your book is still unopened, Mister Fenton. I am most interested in your answer…"

Danny gulped and fidgeted nervously under the English teacher's stare, he glanced at Sam with a pleading look, who seemed to be amused by the situation. He could feel his body protesting about something, his skin became clammy and he shuddered visibly, before darkness claimed him.

Leon Lancer looked at Danny as he watched how the teenager seemed to slump forwards, his head hitting the desk with an audible thud. Concern flickered, momentarily, across his face before setlling in a neutral expression.

"Mister Fenton? What do you think you are doing?" When the student did not move, a strange look seemed to come on his face, him walking over to Danny and shaking the boy. "Mr.Fenton, if this is your idea of a joke, I am not amused."

The skin seemed to be unnaturally cold to the touch, and Leon gulped as he knew that this was not normal. He looked around the class, looking at Daniel's friends, Ms.Manson and barked out.

"Ms.Manson, go and get the school nurse!"

Panic filled his voice as his hand went to the neck of his student, to check the pulse. Luckily there seemed to be one, making him still alive. The pulse rate was slow however, and he didn't know what to do at this moment. There was a student in need, and he had only been trained in emergency medical aid.

--------------------Nurse's office--------------------

Sam stormed inside the school Nurse's office, looking at the lady with concern etched on her face.

"You've got to come quickly, Danny's in trouble, Mr.Lancer asked me to fetch you."

The nurse nodded, shutting down her pc and gathered some emergency medical supplies, and went to the English classroom, where mister Lancer stood next to Danny, still checking his pulse, but a sheen of sweat could be seen on his face, as he was worried about Danny's health.

"He collapsed all of a sudden. His pulse is slow and his skin is cold to the touch."

The nurse nodded, moving to Danny, touching his neck for a moment, then counting the pulse. She shook her head and then lifted his head, seeing the pale skin and the unfocused eyes that seemed to look at her, one of them being an emerald green whilst the other was a blue colour.

"Let's just keep calm and take him to my office and let him rest for a bit. He seems to be breathing, but his pulse is too slow, but his temperature is too cold. Also, I'd recommend an ambulance to get him to hospital soon, since he seems to have slipped into a coma."

In Clockwork's lair , the Fenton Thermos containing Danny's could-have-been future self, seemed to buckle slightly as the dented surface gained another dent, as Dan Phantom struggled to get out.

Dan growled in frustration as he could feel how his spectral body seemed contorted. There was nothing to be done about this, and he knew it, but the way that he dented the material was a sign that he would be able to escape. He slammed his body against the wall once again, seeing a crack appear on the thermos once he had recovered from smashing his body into it. Seeing that brutal power would not help him at this moment, he turned into his gaseous form, escaping through the crack he made, without having really broken the thermos with such a noise that it would be known to Clockwork immediately. From what he had gathered, he existed outside of time now, and Clockwork could no longer keep an eye on him. That meant that he would be able to torment his younger self once again, go on a killing spree to satisfy his urge to dominate and control the world, just for something to do. Valerie had been an interesting opponent, and even Pariah Dark had been a pretty interesting opponent, once he had conquered the Ghost Zone. There had been little more to do then to subjugate the human race under his might. There was nothing to do afterwards, and he hated having nothing to do. He looked at the portal that showed the timelines and then thought about Danny Phantom, who would need to be around 14 for his plan to work.

When the image showed a deathly pale Danny Fenton, something snapped within Dan Phantom. No longer did there seem to be an urge to go and torment the child, but instead, a grudging sort of compassion seemed to awake within him, and so he stepped towards the portal, his eyes on the pale face of his past self, a victorious smile on his face. If his past self died, he was of no use, but if Dan saved him, he'd owe him… with the healthy and powerful body that he possessed it would be nothing to make his past self healthy once again. It was clear that Danny suffered from some extreme form of ectoplasm disease, because of his status as a halfa. It might clear away, but if Dan overshadowed Danny, there might be a chance that it would be gone immediately, since Dan was a pure ghost… then again, he was pure evil…not that he cared.

He stepped through the portal, feeling an odd sense of displacement as he looked at the time rushing past, propelling him into the past, where his death-like past self was being carried to the nurses office. He appeared hovering above them, intangible and invisible, making a decision as he watched his past self be carried away. He would overshadow him immediately, making him recover in no time, but would take control of the body from time to time, preferably when he was going ghost. It would be not so hard to put the ghost back into the Ghost zone, preferably scared out of their wits…

Dan just hovered behind Danny, knowing that if he missed, he'd be overshadowing someone else, like Mr Lancer, and he didn't want that, because it would be too noticeable for those that were more sensitive to ghosts, like his old friends. There was nothing he could do to make them detect him when he was in an intangible form, since he didn't want them to detect him. A thought suddenly came to him, what if he shaved off the goatee that made him look so evil to them? What if he just took his form that he had gotten after he had taken a hold of Plasmius his ghost form? It looked enough like Danny phantom to work, since his elder self would be unable to resist being sucked into the Fenton Thermos, and the younger form he had was still acceptable to pass like Danny, although contacts would be a good idea to have, since his eyes were blood red still… but it would be funny to see Vlad's reaction…

"Put him on the bed. I'll take some of his other readings, whilst you press that red button on the phone. It'll call an ambulance here." She looked at the still form on the bed, looking at the unhealthy pale face and then waiting a few moments before beginning to check how fast his heart was beating, which was very slow, like she had detected from his pulse. Technically he should be dead, but she still saw the signs of life within his body, as he kept on breathing.

Dan decided that this was the moment that he should interfere, and rushed into Danny's body, taking it over as Danny's mind was weak at this moment. He could feel an odd sense of belonging as he took control of all of the bodily functions, having done this only with ghosts once before and then feeling a sense of calm settling over him. He could feel how his body was cold and he immediately began to warm himself up, his eyes fluttering open.

He looked at the nurse with an unhealthy amount of surprise on his face, before groaning deeply and saying: "What happened? Why am I here?" Sam looked at him with some happiness shining within her purplish eyes as she gave him a brilliant smile, happy that he was conscious now. "Mister Fenton, do you know why you collapsed and were so cold, coupled with a very slow heartbeat? Maybe an illness that runs in the family?" at that moment, Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton stepped into the office, looking at her little brother and immediately rushing to his side. "Are you alright Danny?"

"I guess so." He mumbled, his body feeling all itchy and he had the urge to go scratch his groin badly, since it seemed to be very itchy there, his legs feeling very itchy too all of a sudden. "I've been having a nightmare or something… I could feel how my body seemed to be getting colder and colder, and then Mister lancer asked me a question, and I answered it, and then darkness, pain and… someone…" it was the best thing he could come up with at the moment, since he had nearly no recollection of his condition at the moment.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to go to hospital to have you fully examined, Mister Fenton." Mr. Lancer spoke up, looking at the ambulance as it came towards the school. "I feel fine. It must be exhaustion getting to me or something." The nurse shook her head. "just go to the hospital and get yourself checked out by them. It might prevent you from so rapidly turning cold all of a sudden…"

When the ambulance took him away, with Sam and Mr. Lancer with him for some small measure of security for him, he could not help but think that this was all exaggerated, and that he didn't need to go to any hospital.

Dan Phantom lurked within his mind, seeing his thoughts and through his eye, a sinister smirk on his face. The next meeting with a ghost would be very… interesting…

Something new for a change…

* * *

I hope that it was good…

Demon God of Chaos asks people to review this and tell him how they liked it…

Thus…

Reviews will be appreciated…


	2. Ghost

**Phantom**

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I got bored and wrote this just because i was bored…

Reviews are always nice.

**

* * *

Ghost

* * *

**

Daniel could feel how his body seemed to be lighter and lighter as time passed on, and he was asked to sit up, willing his body to move. There was no emotion showing on his face, nor was there any sign that he was thinking about something. He looked at Mr. Lancer, who was studying his face for the time that he had been looking blankly, and suddenly commented: "Mister Fenton, if you showed that face in class, maybe you'd be paying more attention to my classes. The dull look makes me want to educate you…"

Jasmine looked at the teacher as if the man were nuts, but the words had the desired effect. Danny's head cracked to the side, looking at the man with his blue eyes looking straight into the man's eyes, giving the man a chill over the spine experience, making the man uncomfortable. "We're almost ready to move you to a bed, and then get you checked up kid."

One of the medics had spoken and Danny nodded as he could feel how heavy his body suddenly had become, like it was no longer responding to his command for it to move. The temperature in the room seemed to go down too, and the feeling like something had been transpiring for a long time came upon him.

Daniel Phantom stared through his past self's eyes, taking possession over the body, doing just as the medic had instructed him to. He could feel his limbs once again, human limbs that he hadn't felt when he was still a pure ghost, which he still was, but possessing a human body once again. The feeling of this body was odd, just because it was his past self. He didn't feel at ease like he would have to be, just because this was a human body. When he had been separated to his human and ghost halves, he had lost what humanity he had, becoming the cold and cruel phantom that everyone knew him as. He wasn't about to change though, and with the next ghost, he'd be the one that would take ownership over the ghost zone as he'd send it through the Fenton ghost Portal.

There is nothing that a man could do, when he was trapped within a shell, unable to get free. Those were the words that a wise man had spoken once, and Daniel did feel them, albeit barely. He could feel how he became more and more attached to the body of his past self, wondering about how this would be coming out for him, until his attention was diverted to a nurse who entered the room, the nurse being male for a change. "Daniel, do you need some help getting to the bed?" the man's voice was kind and gentle and Daniel shook his head, hoping that he'd be able to get to the bed himself. He got up rather shakily, looking around, scrunching up his eyes in pain as he felt that the lights were too bright and then walked over to the bed, the nurse accompanying him to make sure that he did not fall. There was a tense silence in the air as he seated himself on the bed. "Now Daniel, would you please raise your hand a bit so that I can take some of your vital life signs? It doesn't hurt, just raise your hand and I'll apply this small little patch, which will then begin to take your body temperature, blood pressure and other statistics. If you feel uncomfortable, let me know and I'll get it off immediately, okay?" Daniel raised his hand, not really caring about it all. There was a sense of tranquillity within the air now, making him feel like he was at peace with everyone, while he wanted to feel the blood splattering over the skin that he now had, though repressing the urge.

Dan Phantom looked at the way that Danny's thought processes were slowly getting more and more to his liking, more interesting to say the least. Already Danny was seeing the ndarker side now, making for a new outlook on life. He looked at the nurse, who had applied the patch to the arm of their shared body and then could feel how a bit of a pain reliever came flooding into the bloodstream. There was nothing he could do to keep the reliever from flowing through his body, sending him into a hazy scene, where nothing seemed to matter anymore.

Jasmine looked at her little brother, being all pale all of a sudden as the nurse explained that he had administered a small sedative to make Danny a bit more at ease, before he'd let the doctor see him. The door opened and admitted Jack Fenton with his wife, Madeline Fenton and a doctor who looked at Danny with a smile on his face, trying to come over as a kind man, but being a bit too serious in the eyes to make it convincing. Maddie was immediately next to her son, while Jack surveyed the surroundings, presumably scanning for a ghost, but seeing none, he went over to his son.

"Mister and Misses Fenton, would you allow me to check Daniel's condition by moving a bit to the side, and releasing him? It's a bit hard to do when you are hugging him, Misses Fenton." Maddie released her son, looking at him with a worried look in her eyes. Jack nodded solemnly and stepped aside, taking his wife with him after having grabbed her hand.

The doctor touched Danny's skin, feeling that the temperature was colder then a normal human body, and checking the eyes for any sort of abnormalty, seeing nothing but a small change in the sclera, that there were some burst blood vessels. "All that I can make out on a physical scale is that Daniel is suffering from a very low body temperature, which could be caused by some sort of a sickness, possibly one that isn't known to modern science. I suggest you keep him at home, since he's obviously sick, but not serious enough to allow admittance in the hospital." There was nothing that the doctor wanted more then to take the boy in to the hospital to see how it would progress, since the skin temperature could indicate a new virus or something, this making an excellent case study for him, but he knew that he should not mess around with these people, since Jack still had his spectral gun on his side, which looked like a zapper from a science fiction movie.

There was a sound like something had been sucked out of the air by a huge vacuum cleaner and a ghost materialised in front of the Fenton Works, looking at the sign before flying away, knowing that the ghost boy hung around there a lot. He would hunt the boy, and then make sure that he was turned into a perfect trophy, Vlad allowing it or not. There was nothing that could keep Skulker from his prize, not even Vlad Plasmius.

Daniel could feel how his body was moving, following his parents into the Fenton Assault Vehicle, his eyelids heavy due to the small sedative still within his body, making him feel drowsy. He sat next to his sister, feeling almost sleepy enough to fall asleep right now, but his ghost sense tingled, making him look up to see that a ghost had been prowling around the city, identifying it as Skulker without much trouble, since the ghost seemed to be intent on causing collateral damage at the moment.

"Look Maddie! A ghost! Halt the Assault vehicle, we got to capture it!" Jack was excited immediately and Maddie stopped the vehicle, taking out the Fenton Bazooka to try and harm the ghost whilst Jack tried out the Fenton Net-Caster.

Jazz shook him slightly, making him look at him. "Quick, turn into your ghost form and I'll cover for you, but please defeat that ghost." She whispered to him, making him nod slightly and he muttered. "Freedom." And then transformed into his ghost form. There was no goatee, but his skin was a deathly pale colour, his blood red eyes looking at Jazz for a moment, before he turned intangible and then floated through the roof, Jazz not even having noticed that his hair was now a white ball of flames, and considerably longer then it had been before.

He looked at Skulker for a moment before he began to charge a ball of ectoplasm up to critical mass and then floated up to Skulker, his face a grin which showed a nearly diabolical glee at the ghost, who seemed to be shocked and Daniel grinned, showing his serpentine tongue, for this was Daniel Phantom, the Ultimate Enemy, not the weak, heroic Danny Phantom.

"Bye bye Skulker… Say hi to the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone for me." Even his voice seemed to be deeper, more evil and darker then before. Skulker looked at the pulsating ball of ectoplasm that Daniel had in his hands and before he could utter a word, the ball had leapt from his hand, stunning the ghost with the awesome power, Daniel getting out a Fenton Thermos and sucking the unconscious ghost inside. There was nothing that he could do against it, wanting to eradicate the ghost from the world, but something keeping him from doing so. He looked at Jack and Maddie for a moment, letting a blast of the Fenton bazooka pass through him and then giving Jack a raised eyebrow, sending a wave of ectoplasm to his parents which stuck them to the ground, but allowed them to get free with some movement. He turned invisible and intangible and then made his way back into the vehicle once again, materialising next to jazz, who looked at him as he shivered noticeably. She looked at him for a moment, before hugging him, making him close his eyes slowly as an emotion touched his heart for a moment, before Danny took over once again, looking at his sister for a moment, before falling asleep after a moment of contemplation.

Daniel Phantom was struggling with the strange emotion. He could not understand it, nor did he want to understand it. It was confusing him, but he just wanted to have more of it… more of that feeling, that made him feel secure…

* * *

I hope you guys liked this small chapter…

Please review, it'd mean a lot to me…


	3. Love

**Phantom**

Disclaimer: It is boredom driving me on and on. I've lost the faith within myself at the moment, so I'm writing for this for a moment, knowing that very few people like this..

**

* * *

What is Love?

* * *

**

Daniel could feel how he seemed to understand less and less, the feeling creeping up to him as he lay on the couch, feeling that his bed was too hot for him. His mother was playing the nurturing mother, who continuously pestered him about his health and things related to it, making him grow irritated with her, making a very feral growl come from his throat, causing her to look up. "Danny, is everything okay with you? If you need anything, I'll get it for you."

He could feel the feeling blossom within him once more and he looked at her and said/ "Could you hug me please?" she smiled at him and then hugged him, making him feel the feeling once again, and he rested his head against her shoulder slightly, enjoying the warmth that she possessed. There was nothing that he wanted more then to destroy the life of his past self, making for his creation, but suddenly he could feel that it was being replaced with some urge to pull his mother closer and closer, and he wrapped his hands around her, making her slightly surprised, but she hugged him closer, thinking that he would need the comfort of his mother.

He could feel the warmth of her skin, making his eyes close faster then he had expected, the warmth sending him asleep, making him dream for the first time in ten years, after he had given up his human body to the eternal sleep, having erased it from existence with a blast of ectoplasm. There was nothing to be happy or sad about as he looked at the dream, dreaming of himself in space, knowing that it might be possible should he go ghost, and remembering that he actually had done that once, to take down a space shuttle, which was owned by some government which would eliminate all ghosts.

"Mom? Could you do me a favour please?" she looked at him with kind eyes and asked him what the favour was. " Promise me that you won't hunt Danny Phantom anymore, tell dad not to do that too… He might be a ghost kid, but he's saved my life." His mother looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "Of course Daniel. Next time I see the ghost boy, I won't hurt him, I promise. Anyone who has saved my little boy won't get any trouble from me, even if it is a ghost…" she smiled at her son still, looking at him and then suddenly noticing that he seemed to get a bit of a flush on his cheeks. "Danny, let me see that."

He looked at her with a deer caught in headlights look as she held her hand against his skin. "You're burning up Danny. Why don't you let me make a cool towel to make it all feel a little bit better?" Daniel looked at her for a moment, before he nodded ever so slowly, making her smile at him as she got the cloth and then began to put it on his forehead ever so slowly. He looked at her for a moment, and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her slightly, feeling sick at the moment that the cool cloth touched his head.

He looked at her for a moment, closing his eyes moments later, too tired to keep them open.

His body seemed to be undergoing some changes as muscle mass increased within a very short time-span, making him look older, as Daniel Phantom's physique took over, since Daniel was the one who was in the control room of the body, the main power powering it.

Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton was working on something in the living room, calculating some stuff for their next ghost hunting gear until her eyes fell upon the body of her son, who was resting on the couch. Nothing had been able to work right enough, so she distracted herself with watching her little boy sleep. While she watched him, she looked at his body, how his fever apparently seemed to have disappeared. What she noticed too was that his arms, who had been above the cover that she had placed on him not too long ago, after he had fallen asleep, seemed to be twisting or something, but something was happening with them. She got up from her chair, walking over to his body, looking at the arms, who seemed to be changing shape or something. The muscles that had been normally proportioned before seemed to grow as she watched, forming into a good pair of muscles that any man could be proud of. She was puzzled by the strange behaviour of his body, pulling away the cover to look at his neck, to see if the muscles grew there too, but no such effect was witnessed. She shook her head, thinking hat her work might be getting to her.

Daniel Phantom looked up all of a sudden, his eyes opening at his command as he saw his mother, the feeling of panic of being eradicated from existence, even though he was the most powerful ghost in that existence, he knew that his parents could be pretty damaging to him, and then any ghost could finish him off and he didn't want that. He looked at his mother for a moment, before gripping her hard by the arm, his eyes turning blood red within a millisecond. He looked at his mother for a moment, his blood red eyes meeting her eyes and he grimaced, looking at her for a moment, seeing that she had no weapon or anything to hurt him with, feeling dizzy all of a sudden, collapsing once again.

She had frozen when she saw the blood red eyes looking at her, not even having noticed the pain of the grip of the halfa, having seen only those blood red eyes. She had looked into them, seeing only death and anger within them, until he had collapsed once again. He looked like any normal teenager now, unconscious though… she couldn't shake off that the red eyes were something that required investigation, but he was her son, and he was still sick.

"Mom! I'm home." Jazz entered the room, looking at her mother, who was looking at Danny with a somewhat shocked look on her face and immediately went over to her mother. "Something wrong mom?" Maddie looked at her daughter for a moment and then closed her eyes, wanting to get the image of those eyes from her mind but couldn't…

"Nothing, its just that Danny looked at me with red eyes…" that was something that made Jazz look at her mother with a weird look on her face and then checked for some sort of weird vital signs, like checking breath to smell any alcohol, and looking in the eyes to see if the person were stoned etc. "Are you sure you weren't overworked or something? Maybe you're just seeing things?" Jazz asked, looking at her mother for a moment, hoping that there would be nothing that would attract her father's attention, or else Danny would be found out that he was Danny Phantom.

Dan Phantom opened his eyes, getting up slowly to look at his mother and sister for a moment, smiling a devilish smile as he could feel the anger burning within him at the moment, the feeling being good enough for him. He knew that he should let Skulker back to the Ghost Zone, but the Fenton Thermos had been next to him.

He went intangible, floating up from the couch, looking at Jazz for a moment, his blood red eyes making eye contact with her and then he spoke, his voice a bit deeper then was usual, though none should notice, according to him. "Hello Jazz, mom." Both turned to him, Maddie giving a somewhat startled gasp while Jazz waved at him. "Having decided upon letting her know, Danny?"

He gave his sister a somewhat cheery smile as he looked at his mother and said. " Well yes, my name is Danny Phantom, also known as Daniel Fenton, your son. I've been a ghost for well up to ten years, in which I managed to take control over the world, though through a freak accident of my past self coming to defeat me, I was imprisoned, but am free once again to devastate the world anew…" the entire thing was said in a tone of voice which could be called very sardonic and sarcastic, somewhat like he was kidding, but his voice spoke only of the truth. "Whereas my past self, this body, managed to repel me, he recently became ill, thus letting me possess his body until he recovers completely… Though I must say, that him having terminal cancer was quite the surprise… maybe you should have Jazz checked for that too…" Daniel knew that what he was saying was bordering on insane, and was not true, but they didn't know that. His mother was looking at him with a mix of disbelief on her face, while Jazz was looking at him with an unreadable look. He gave her his warmest smile possible, his blood red eyes making her feel somewhat uncomfortable, indicated by the shifting of her body. She looked at him and then said: "Cut it out Danny. You don't have to scare mom that bad."

_Does she think I'm joking? Oh well, you know what they say about people who are too smart…_ there was nothing that he could do at the moment, until he heard his father coming from the lab, going to normal state and looking at his mother and sister for a moment, before giving a nod to his mother, his body temperature all restored. There was nothing wrong with him anymore, since he had literally died and born anew by the ghost transformation, making him feel better then ever. He gave himself a cheeky smile as he looked into the mirror, seeing his dad enter the room, looking at his mother and sister and then beginning to talk to them, making some conversation with his mother barely listening. Jazz was looking at him with an intense look and he blew her a kiss, which made her frown at him and shake her head.

Dinner that evening consisted of some mashed potatoes and pork meat mixed together, which was something that his mother made, the food being a bit lower quality then he was used to, slightly burnt potatoes too, but he didn't notice it too much, pondering about his conquest of the world. There was something that bugged him about this time, which was that they would still be unaware of the power of ghosts, but the guys in white had been prepared to take him down when he had eradicated them like bugs…

On another thought, that would be the thing that he was going to do. He was going to destroy the Guys in White Base… in Amity Park…

* * *

A new chapter… just because I was bored…

Hope this garners me about 6 reviews…


End file.
